Reality Warrior 1
by VGMaster Ghost
Summary: What started out as a normal day for Sam turned out that his entire life will change very shortly.


"It all started a few months ago, but it seems like years since we started fighting them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"They don't have a name just a reputation that we all know."

"And…what would that be?"

"The Destroyer of Worlds."

"Who, Galactus?"

"You wish James. This is not one man or deity. We could handle that. It's entire armada of troops from al across the multiverse. From slimes to the Acolytes. But getting back to where it all started."

It was a day just like any other day I was walking to school when my girlfriend came up behind me.

"Hey Sam wait up."

"Oh hey Tessa thought you had already left."

"No, just had to do something before I left"

We both started walking to school but I always had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. We had gotten to school and I was about to go to my locker when Tessa came up behind me.

"Sam I'll see you in History class" Then she kissed me on the cheek, "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do Tess."

"You'd love me even if I died right?"

"Of course but why would you ask something like that?"

"Because….I had a dream last night that one of us had died I couldn't tell which one it was like an out of body experience."

"Come on Tess what are you talking about. Lets go to class and take your mind off that for awhile."

I went to class and everything was normal but all that shortly changed when I met with Tessa before history class.

"Tess, Tess, oh there you are. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah a little I guess. Let's head out."

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what Sam?"

"It most of been…"

"What?"

"Thought I heard it again."

"We need to get to class Sam."

"Oh no….Tessa we need to leave now." I grabbed Tessa's arm and ran out of the school and what I saw will haunt me until I die. There were giant ships in the sky all shooting the buildings and you could see the wave of destruction that was left behind Tessa was speechless and hanging on my arm.

"Sam….should we go back inside?"

"No, the school hasn't been hit yet. It will probably be hit soon."

"Yeah, but where should we go?"

"Let's head back home."

"No we should stick together. I'll go to your house with"

"Alright, but whatever happens I you need to stay behind me and make sure whatever happens stay out of sight."

We started running into the ruined buildings hoping to not run into anything on the way to my house. It was a forty minute walk and trying not be seen would make it even longer. Why had been making good time until we got to the park were we saw them deploying troops. We hid behind a broken brick wall and started to listen in.

"Men I want you to find this man. His name is Sam he is sixteen male, brown hair, brown eyes. That's all we know. Stop anyone you see if they know something about him bring them back here if they don't kill him. MOVE OUT."

"Sam…their looking for you. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just a gamer what could they want with me?"

"Hey you what are you doing there? Get up and follow me. NOW."

He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at us and motioned it to follow him. I didn't know what to do. So I let instinct take over and what happened next I still don't exactly know what I did…at the time. I quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it to the ground and punched the guy in the side of the head. He went down hard and would not be getting up to bother us. I took his pistol, holster, and extra clips.

"Sam how did you do that?"

"I don't know I just did."

"What are you going to do with his gun?"

"If these guys are after me we're going to need it. Let's keep going. We need to stay quiet"

We encountered a few patrols on our way to my house, but we managed to avoid being seen again. That is until we got to my house. We hid behind the ruins of the building of my neighbors.

"That guy said he lived here sir."

"Maybe. I want two teams stationed at this house at all times and one inside. If you see someone who does not fit the description of this Sam character shoot to kill. If you see him take him alive. If you don't Lord Magnus and Lord Sephiroth will kill you."

"Magneto…Sephiroth?"

"Sam what do we do?"

"Huh. Right Tess I need you to stay here and stay out of sight."

"Alright but what are you going to do."

Then right behind us came one of the troops who looked like he was about to shoot us again I left my actions to instinct. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the leg he fell and then I kicked him in the head. It knocked him out. Unfortunately the gunshot attracted the rest of the soldiers.

"What was that?"

"Dunno sounded like a gunshot."

"Yeah let's go check it out."

"Come on Tess we need to get out of here now." I quickly grabbed Tessa's arm and the soldier's assault rifle and the extra clips and we ran. We were seen and they began shooting at as. We went back to the other house and I began shooting back. What I did not notice at the time was that every one of my shots killed one of the soldiers. I ran out of ammunition for the assault rifle and did not have time to reload so I switched to my pistol but I was not being fired upon I took a look out to see that every one of the soldiers had been killed. I looked around for Tessa.

"TESSA! TESSA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"O…ver…here…Sam."

"You've been shot. Are you okay?"

"Sam...I….I…lo…ve…you." Tessa died and with her final breath she said she loved me.

I sat there crying over Tessa's body for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe she had died. It had killed me inside. I started yelling things I did not understand. Started complaining about how she shouldn't have died it should have been me type of thing. Eventually I fell asleep there right next to her and woke up in this desert that seemed to go on forever, but there was nothing there but me.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"Sam you are nowhere and nowhen." The voice seemed to be coming from right behind me and there appeared a little man.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?"

"This is the nexus of all dimensions and I am the Time Broker and…."

"Oh no don't tell me I've become 'un-hinged from time', right."

"No, of course not. Sam I have recruited you to gather together an army to fight them."

"Fight who and why?"

"The people who killed Tessa. These people are trying to take over the Multiverse"

"Just give me the chance. They killed her… they killed her, I loved her and they killed her. But how am I supposed to do that? I'm only a sixteen-year old kid."

"Sam what do you think happened when you were discovered by those soldiers when you instinctively disarmed them and when you were shooting at the soldiers and every shoot killed one of them and they didn't know what happened. How do you think that happened?"

"I got lucky, that's all."

"Right you think those guys are after you because you are lucky. Than you know nothing of who you are do you Sam?"

"How do you know that? What are you talking about?"

"That is not important you will figure this out during your mission to gather that army. You must travel to different realities and recruit warriors to join you."

"But how am I supposed to go to different realities?"

"I will give you a device that will allow you to travel to different realities and allow the people you recruit to travel with you. I will contact you every once in awhile to give you advice. Good-Bye and good luck"

"But… Where are you sending me?" He handed me the device and I disappeared hopping to get revenge on every last one of those people who had attacked my home, killed my girlfriend, and are hunting me down. I swear that I will make sure that they all die.

"I wish you luck…'Reality Warrior'."

Thanks for reading this is the first in what I hope to be a long running series there will defiantly be more coming. Please send feedback and suggestions.


End file.
